The Disadvantages of Portus
by Cherish. Love. Dream
Summary: An incorrectly done spell...a fall into an unknown world...what happens when Harry, Hermione, and Ron land into middle- earth? Will they go with the fellowship? Will they aid them on their journey? Or will they wreak havoc, to the advantage of the Dark Lord Sauron? What happens when Harry Potter meets Lord of the Rings? Give it a chance, people :) Reviews would be appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

_The Disadvantages of Portus_

* * *

The air was crisp and cool, and the sun emitted a warm sheen of light through the sheer curtains of the Gryffindor dormitory. It was mid- Autumn, at seven o' clock, and the Gryffindors were having the first match of the new school year with Slytherin.

Harry got up and yawned. He was always anticipating a new Quidditch match, but first, of course, they had to go to charms. He changed quickly and went downstairs, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

Ron didn't look up from drizzling ketchup on his hot sausages.

"Harry!" Hermione said breathlessly, hurrying up behind him. "I've just asked Professor Flitwick today, and we're going to be making portkeys! Look," she turned a page in her book, "I've already been studying them. I _do_ hope we get to make one, I do. The incantation is-"

"Oy, come off it already, Hermione!" He said through a mouthful of sausage and egg. "There's a _quidditch_ match today, who cares about studies?"

Hermione looked cross, and Harry could barely conceal a grin. As much as he liked quidditch, today would be an exciting day: It would be the first year that Hogwarts decided to teach the fourth- year students portkeys, after all, they were all fourteen. Wasn't that old enough?

"It's half an hour to nine," Harry said, getting up. "We'd best get going- visit Hagrid. I bet he hasn't had much company over the summer."

Ron and Hermione agreed, of course, and the three of them started walking outside, putting on their cloaks and holding their wands.

Picking up her book from her bag, Hermione read loudly. "Portkeys are a very intricate branch of magic," she announced, sounding somewhat bossy as always. "They require an incantation, which is-" She stopped suddenly, and ducked as something came flying over her head.

A small stone, the size of- oh. "Bet you thought that was snitch, Potter," Draco Malfoy yelled.

"Come off it, Malfoy," Ron retorted, but Hermione was still reading when the stone almost hit her.

Her wand jerked in a waving motion, just as she was reading from the book. "-Portus."

All three of them, who were touching the book, vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Disadvantages of Portus_

* * *

"_What _am I going to do?" Hermione moaned. "Where did I get us to?"

Harry uncomfortably stuffed his wand in the pocket of his robes and looked around.

It was a forestry area, dark and shady, Harry thought, and filled with who- knows- what.

Ron seemed rather nervous, and Harry seemed to truly understand why he hated spiders- they were scuttling everywhere.

Hermione seemed to regain her senses.

"Right, so, we need to find out where we are. I don't seem to recognize this place," she said briskly, and Harry knew that was a bad thing. Hermione not knowing something? Very unlikely.

"I might have a few maps," she continued, as Ron said under his breath, 'more like ten,' and Hermione ignored him. "We'd best figure out where we are; I might have a few things."

"Like what?"

"Oh," Hermione rummaged through her school bag (she had the sense to carry it with her, whereas Ron and Harry did not.) "I've got books," she stacked them on the ground. "More books," she added that to the pile, and finally, "more books. Where's that dittany? What can we do with books?" She seemed distraught.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Hermione?" Ron asked. "Are you a witch, or what? What are books used for?"

"Oh, right," Hermione mumbled. "Let's see- _Scavengus."_

_"_Not doing anything. Wow, that's the first time the great Hermione couldn't do a spell!" Ron grinned. Harry resisted the urge to smile.

"Not helping," Hermione said crossly. "The spell was _supposed _to do that. It just means we..." she faltered. "Might not be..."

"Be where?" Harry prompted.

"At...Hogwarts? Oh, fine, not on Earth."

Ron turned white. "Then where are we?"

"Dunno."

Harry looked furtively around. The forest was just...creepy. "Whatever we do, let's get out of here."

"Oh. All right." Hermione looked happy to be the one agreeing for once, not suggesting. "Then, can you suggest something?" She turned around to face Ron. "And not just be lazy?"

"I'm saving my energy. I'm not lazy," to which Ron replied and Hermione smiled. He would never change.

The three of them neared the edge- or what seemed like the edge- of the forest, and stared at what lay in front of them. They looked up, and a rocky surface lay in front of them, still isolated- looking with crumbled, old, rock steps. It was the best place they could find.

"Let's go up there," Ron suggested, and the rest obliged.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they were at the top and searching for the best place to hide.

Then, just as they found the place where they could hide behind, Harry, Ron, and Hermione whirled around. They were facing a man, seemingly in his mid- twenties.

That was when Harry saw the sword and distant dark figures, a raucous cry.

* * *

Hermione was in a shocked.

She acted as quick as she could, gripping her wand tightly for an incantation or spell, but not many would help in this case. For example, when she saw these black winged creatures that looked remarkably like evil Thestrals, she realized there was a black cloaked rider on top with a sword.

He resonated evil.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried, and around her, Ron was saying the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell aimed at their wands, and Harry was chanting "Expelliarmus." Hermione sighed. Expelliarmus would do no good; he would probably end up disarming one of his friends. But luckily, Harry seemed to realize that and tried a freezing spell.

Astoundingly, none of them worked. While the strange man was fighting and slashing, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way across the rocky area, where they found more unusual people: Four, short (half the size of them) people, one with black hair and a fearful look in his eyes. One of the riders cloaked in black were advancing towards him, and more joined as the three Hogwarts students tried desperately to prevent them from stabbing someone.

So far, Hermione learned, almost none of the spells worked except for stupefy, but all that did was stun them for less than a second. Other than that, wingardium leviosa would make them not be able to use their sword for a second, but that was all. Even avada kedavra didn't work!

The foul creatures resonated evil magic, sort of how Hermione felt like when Voldemort was near. Not that she'd ever use his real name aloud, of course.

Hermione worked on defending the little people. Anyone who was a foe of those black creatures were her friend. Unfortunately, when she rushed to the black haired one to protect him, she heard a name.

"FRODO!"

In desperation, Hermione launched herself in front of him.

There was an ear- splitting shriek, and Hermione saw a sword as the halfling seemed terrified and worried. There was a glimpse of light, like she was going down a tunnel, but that was just a fire.

The strange, tall man had a torch and warded them off.

Then there was pain. More pain, wrenching her almost from life.

Then blackness.

* * *

They had been travelling for three days, Harry thought. And yet nothing happened. The man, who introduced himself as Aragorn, seemed to trust them well enough to bring them to the place the halflings (hobbits, Harry learned) were going. Something about a ring.

The man seemed wary of his magic, but once he realized they meant no harm and Hermione had sacrificed herself, Aragorn was intent on bringing her to safety.

Near noon, they heard the clip clopping of hooves; light and pleasant sounding.

Friend, or foe? Harry wondered, as Ron walked silently beside him, despite the aches in his legs. What would happen next? Both of them seemed to be pondering upon the exact same question.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Disadvantages of Portus_

_Author's note:_ Thank you to those who reviewed!

**SeregaKR**, Thanks for pointing that out!

* * *

Harry felt his palms sweat, as Aragorn listened intently.

He was hot and tired.

The sun was torrid, the branches of the forest a hazard for tripping, and the food supply was meagre.

On top of that, he was worried.

Both he and Ron were silent. Where were they? What were they going to do without Hermione? How would they get back?

He picked up a snitch- sized stone and absently began flipping it in his hand, a nervous habit he developed when he was worried.

But good would come. Wouldn't it?

And Harry was dreadfully tired from all the walking. He wished that he would have his broomstick instead, but all he had was a wand and an invisibility cloak.

Only Hermione would be able to do something in this situation, but...that wasn't an option.

As they edged nearer to the noise, the light sound of clip- clopping became more apparent, and Aragorn listened, an expression of joy on his face as an unhooded white cloaked figure halted and got off the horse.

He was tall, and had long golden hair and a cloak. His ears, Harry noticed, were the most unusual feature, as they were pointed.

"Blimey!" Ron whispered, and Harry had a feeling that he was heard.

_An elf,_ the hobbit, Sam mouthed, and Harry was in awe.

Weren't elves, well, short with big eyes? Who did the cleaning? Then again, they weren't in Hogwarts, or England, or anyplace else they knew.

The elf said a few things Harry didn't understand.

"_Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae g'ovannen!"_

And Aragorn answered back in the same language, urgency tinted in his voice.

"But," he waved his hand at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "who is this?"

"Travellers on the road," Hermione said weakly. She thought it best not to say she was from another world yet.

They spoke again. But his time, Hermione and Frodo's names were mentioned. Harry could guess about what it meant.

They walked on, and Harry sorely wished for some parchment if he could write a letter. It couldn't be _that_ far from Hogwarts, could it? It was a portkey though...and worrying wouldn't help.

They came nearer and nearer to some destination the elf was leading them to, and Ron was silent. That was a first.

When the last few days were nearing, the elf halted. Ron paused, unsure of what to say- he didn't hear anything, and, by the looks of it, Harry didn't either.

"Fly!" the elf said. "Fly! The enemy is upon us!"

For the split second that Harry hesitated, he wondered, _why did he say 'fly?'_ _The language they use here is much different than England. _

Then he ran, a close eye on Hermione as she rode away on the steed the elf had lent her. What if she died?

_'How could I be so _stupid,_ I've been looking at this for a bit of light reading...'_

_'Nicholas Flammel is the only known maker of the philosopher's stone!'_

_'Are you sure it's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?'_

_'I've learned all the books off heart already...'_

_''The fates have informed her...' well, who sets the exam? She does!'_

_'Malfoy's got detention! I could sing.'_

Thoughts of Hermione flooded his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione was vaguely aware she was riding on something...like a broomstick. The familiar unpleasant sensation of discomfort, as she opened her eyes. It wasn't a broomstick, but rather a horse, and she settled back down.

She never really liked horses anyways, or means of wizarding transportation, anyways- spare apparition. She especially hated portkeys after what had happened earlier that week.

Then she noticed the black figures. Galloping behind her, slowly gaining, and the horse slowly went to a dead end, as the cloaked figures slowly advanced.  
This reminded her somewhat of the wizard's chess Harry, Ron and herself had gotten themselves into in their first year to protect the philosopher's stone.  
Sacrifices had to be made for the sake of others, just like how Ron had done for them.

But only this time Hermione wasn't so sure she would come back alive.

They drew their swords; Hermione trembled. _This is barbaric!_ And another voice...Ron's, from three years ago. _Hermione, you're a witch!_

But what spell could she do?

Wingardium Leviosa could lift their swords up in the air.  
The thing was, Hermione didn't know their resistance to such things, when she reminded herself that she wasn't at, well, Hogwarts.

Or petrificus totalus. Yes.

She raised her wand, trying not to tremble. "_Petrificus totalus!"_

One of them froze, rigid, and fell face forward onto their horse. But her victory was short lived. The spell had made her, so, suddenly_ tired_, and she wasn't sure if she could hold off another one.

Hermione shuddered as they came closer and advanced even more.

She tried to close her eyes, but suddenly, a brilliant bright light blinded her, pure white and clear, not black, but a shiny ring of white light.

Hermione had seen enough black for a lifetime.

She slumped forward, still clutching her wand, and saw no more.


	4. Chapter 4

The Disadvantages of Portus

* * *

Harry and Ron walked on, in dejected silence. Their legs were aching, but what was he to say?, thought Harry fiercely. Hermione will make it. The elf was leading them on faster still, and Harry even felt pity for the short folk, who had identified themselves as hobbits earlier.

Each day they stopped at midnight and rose before the sun, and Harry desperately wished that he was in a later year at school, so they could all apparate. Sadly, magic wasn't always the answer to problems.

Everything was tiring about the trip; even the bland food eaten.

* * *

Hermione was vaguely aware that she was somewhere unknown, and as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was warm yellow light flooding through the white curtain. Not knowing where she was, her first instinct was to reach for her wand- but it wasn't there. Dismayed, she eventually found it at a side table, and tried to remember what had happened.

A blade, an elf, a horse. Pretty self explanatory. Still confused as to where she was, though, Hermione looked through her maps and found nothing of this land. A fleeting thought occurred to her, but it couldn't be true- so she dismissed the thought.

Where did Harry and Ron go? Hermione went outside, somewhere where she thought Harry would be, but as she went out, she stopped to marvel at the architecture- much, much more grand than the Hogwarts castle. Tall, marble buildings and sloping ones, some of an ancient grey stone. Black gates, and glass windows- pleasant, though it was just a window.

"Marvellous," she heard someone say beside her, and Hermione wholeheartedly agreed. Even that word wasn't enough to sum up the beauty of the place. She jumped at the voice, only to see Harry right beside her.

"Harry!" She said breathlessly. "Where _have_ you been? Where is this? I've been searching for you for hours!"

"More like a few minutes, but just as well," Harry grinned, ignoring Hermione's, 'Oh, shut up.'

"Dunno where we are, though," he said. "I asked, and they said Rivendell. Somewhere in this place called 'Middle Earth.' When I asked, they looked at me like I was crazy."

"Because you are. Come on, let's find Ron. Any idea where he is?"

"Last time I checked, enjoying the hospitality of the elves. So, are you okay?"

"What?" Asked Hermione, confused.

"The blade," Harry explained patiently. "Poison stuff- you know."

"Fine," Hermione said, not having noticed it before. But Harry cared for her! It was a friendship thing, Hermione knew, but still. In order to prevent Harry from asking anything else, she said, "let's go find Ron."

They turned a sharp corner in the House of Elrond, which, to them, seemed like a maze. Endless corridors; they would have trouble finding any intended place.

"You'd better wear something different, though. Here, I've never seen a girl wear trousers."

"Well, _I_ do, and I'm a girl. Anyways, I'm wearing robes, no one will notice."

They ran in silence for a while, in the House of Elrond (which Harry re-named the Maze of Elrond.) After what seemed like a long time, Harry sighed.

"You know what? Forget about Ron. Let's just go outside," he said, running straight into a corridor, bumping into someone.

"Ron?"

A grin on Ron's face told them he heard everything Harry just said.

"Forget about Ron, huh?" He said, taking a satisfying bite out of an apple he'd brought.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Disadvantages of_ Portus

**So sorry I haven't updated for a while, I got busy. Anyways...should Boromir die? Should I include Ginny, Neville, and Luna in this fan fiction also? Review on your thoughts! :D**

**A LOT of views and not many reviews...:( well, thank you to those who did!**

**This chapter is short- paced and boring, but it'll get better soon!**

* * *

"...I _wonder_ what the teachers would think...and Ginny, Luna, and Neville! I haven't even turned in the assignment for potions yet...that thirty inch essay I spent five hours working on! And Professor Moody," Hermione shuddered. "The Cruciatus curse. I feel sorry for Neville. Anyways, how are we going to get back?"

Ron stared at her with an expression of incredulity. "Are you crazy? We have food here, no homework," he said dreamily. "And no Snape _or_ Malfoy! That's bloody brilliant! Ain't it, Hermione?"

"_Professor_ Snape," Hermione corrected disdainfully. "Don't you want to get back?" She sighed. "_Fleur, _Ron, _Fleur."_

Harry snorted, trying not to laugh as Ron turned pink. "Phlegm."

Hermione shot him an annoyed look as they turned down a corridor.

At the end, there was a similar- looking picture in an expensive looking frame, with a fat lady in a pink dress. Harry wondered, curious, as to why such a different picture was amidst elegant corridors of marble, and gold statues as decoration.

Ron frowned. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, _Ron!_ We're not at the Gryffindor common room..."

She lost her trail of thought. Where were they? Nothing Hermione thought of would work or make a significant difference; she wasn't sure what she even did when the Portus spell went wrong. _Oh, I'll get Draco Malfoy for that,_ she thought bitterly. Now, how could they sneak out? She could try brewing a Polyjuice potion to become one of the guards...but she wasn't skilled at weaponry.

_Friendship and bravery..._that's what Harry had. Ron was fun and laid back...Hermione had books and cleverness...that didn't help now.

Only then she realized Ron and Harry were looking at her. "What? Oh. The door." She tried turning the knob, but it was stuck. "It won't budge!"

Ron laughed. "Are you a witch, or what?"

"Oh! _Alohomora."_ The knob jiggled around a bit, but still wouldn't unlock.

Ron sniggered, and Harry watched, interested.

"Then why don't _you _try, if you're so good. Come one. Let's see it, then," Hermione raised her eyebrow with a pointed glance at Ron.

Ron rolled up his sleeves and coughed. "Ahem- _Alohomorae."_

"It's _Alohomora,_ Ron. Not _Alohomorae."_

"Spare me," Ron coughed.

"Well-er- let's see then," Harry thought. "How about this- blow up the door?"

"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked. "I think this is the door...we just need to find out how to open it."

"There's a keyhole," Ron helpfully inputed.

"Right. Now- how do we get the key?"

"_Accio,"_ Hermione said promptly. "_Swish and flick. _You remember that Harry, Ron?"

Harry held his wand up. "Um- _Accio key!"_

Immediately, a key flew out of the locked room, leaving one, key- shaped hole in the door, straight towards his glasses. Catching it before seeing anything else, Harry caught it, as he did the snitch on quidditch practises. He unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Look, mate," Ron said. "You might want to fix your glasses."

Taking them off and handing it to Hermione, she tapped it once, smartly. "_Reparo."_

"Thanks, Hermione."

He jabbed them on, thoroughly surprised as things came into clear focus.

Three adults in robes, not unlike his own, but in white and less plain, sat seated at a table, one of them twirling a quill between his fingers, staring at the trio of wizards in shock.

Harry turned around. "Oh- sorry- Dumbledore," he mustered. "_Reparo._ Wrong room."

The confusion became more apparent between the two groups, and Ron poked Harry in the ribs. "_That,_ was not Dumbledore."

The only man in grey, who Harry had mistaken as Dumbledore recovered the most quick. "Ah, I see you have awoken."

"Yes," Hermione squeaked. "Thank you."

"No worries." But the other man's attention shifted now to their wands.

"About that..." Harry trailed off, trying to keep his face expressionless. "I think we have a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
